


lust | A Dramione Pregnancy (fully available on Wattpad)

by thefirstwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Multi, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstwitch/pseuds/thefirstwitch
Summary: She didn't know that sleeping with the most popular bachelor at Hogwarts would drag her into a dark underworld of disgraced Death Eaters and revenge-seeking werewolves.A chick-lit based Dramione fanfiction, in which Hermione discovers she is pregnant after a one night stand with Draco, and subsequently pulled into the nightmare that has become his life.





	1. Foreword

**THE FIRST WINTER HOLIDAY SINCE THE WAR ENDED BEGINS** , and both Draco and Hermione decide to stay at Hogwarts.

Draco's home life is tough. Hermione doesn't have a home to return to.

They're both desperate for a connection, and after a series of snowstorms traps them in the school, they find they can no longer resist the obvious tension between them.


	2. Chapter One

**THE LIBRARY BUZZES WITH CONVERSATION AS THE FIRST DAY SINCE HOLIDAY CONTINUES.**

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley are occupying one of several tables near the back wall, among a handful of other students researching various subjects for Professor Flitwick's introduction into creating charmed objects.

"'Mione?"

The brunette snaps to attention; her eyes land on Ginny's warm brown eyes. Her heart races - did she catch me?

"You seem a bit off. I know you could probably do this in your sleep, but you're never so blah about coursework. Is something bothering you? I can take you down to Pomfrey, if you'd like?" Ginny looks her up and down, as if a simple look could explain what happened over the long Christmas holiday while everyone was away.

She reassures Ginny that she will go to Pomfrey if she begins to feel worse, but for now, she just wants to get work done. Her friend nods before turning back to her book, allowing Hermione to place her attention back where it probably shouldn't be. Her dirty little secret leans against the table where a certain young Slytherin is watching him with glittering eyes and pouted lips, her course work completely forgotten about in front of her. Draco Malfoy has been making one of the Greengrass girls giggle for several minutes now, though the moments seem to be a lifetime.

 _What's so great about her_ , Hermione begins to think bitterly. Then suddenly, _I shouldn't care._

Ginny then snaps her fingers, drawing the attention of every student within a five meter radius, including Draco.

Hermione's cheeks flush red as his silver eyes rest on her for a fraction of a second; a grazing of interest before he turns his attention back to the Greengrass girl. He makes her laugh. Hermione frowns.

"Oh, piss off, why don't you?" Ginny groans as she pushes herself up from the table. "I'm going to find Blaise if you're going to be so distant. I'm more than positive that he'll enjoy my company."

Hermione stands to stop her. "Ginny. Please, wait."

The red-head turns on her heel to stare at her. "Find me when you're ready to treat me like your best friend."

She stomps out of the library, leaving behind her stack of books.

Hermione glances around and sees that the Greengrass girl is alone and staring back down at her work; she taps her foot as she reads the book in front of her. Draco is a ghost in their imagination now. She frowns, growing curious to the sneaky blond's whereabouts, as she stacks the books on the table in front of her.

_"Wingardium Leviosa."_

The tomes levitate from the table as if they weigh nothing, and she directs them through the aisles until she has one left. It drops into her hands as she prepares to place it back on the shelf, but a soft chuckle erupts from behind her.

In the darkness of the ill-lit aisle is Draco Malfoy, smug as always. A dimple even appears in the left cheek. She finds it so attractive, but all she can picture is him flirting with that Slytherin. Also, his tie is loose around his neck, and his white button down is one-too-many buttons down for her taste. Her lips instantly drag into a frown at the sight of him.

"Go away, Malfoy."

His name is a curse word on her tongue; foreign and harsh. She's sure that they both cringe at the iciness, but she's not sorry, and she knows he's not either. She turns from him and shoves her book angrily into its proper slot on the shelf.

"Hey, now," he says, stepping up behind her to extract the tome from the shelf. He places it slowly into the cozy slot. He glances down at her, then. His silver eyes trace her lips for a fraction of a second, then back to her eyes.

"Don't take your frustrations out on the literature, Hermione. That's just not fair, or like you for that matter." He gives a breathy laugh before backing away.

She's about to make a snarky remark about taking her frustrations out on him when she realizes something more pressing - he used her first name. In the entire time they've known each other, has he ever called her that?

"Why did you call me that?"

"What? Your name?" He laughs, but she remains curious and calm, waiting for an answer that will put an end to the dizzying storm of questions that have been swirling around in her head for the past few weeks.

"Look, I get it," he begins, then sighs. "We've referred to each other by our surnames since, well, forever, but I figured after that night that things would be a bit more casual between us. Clearly, I was mistaken. Please, accept my apologies, Granger."

He turns on his heel, but Hermione reaches out and grabs his hand; the skin is hot to the touch, begging for her to collapse into his arms and allow it to fully envelope her. _Just like that night -_

"I'm sorry," she says, quickly.

He turns, and his eyes drop to their intertwined hands. Hermione loosens her grip, forcing his eyes to rise to hers.

"I don't mind. In fact, I like it. It just seemed like you were avoiding me, like you might be having regrets about what happened between us."

"Oh, Hermione, I never said anything like that," he says, stepping closer to her. His hand reaches out and touches under her chin.

She moves her face so there's no effort on his part, and she prepares to push up on her tiptoes. _This is it_ \- A kiss seems imminent, so she closes her eyes.

_"But -"_

Her eyes snap open.

"You must understand that everything we do is under a no-strings-attached agreement. I'm going to be forced to marry after graduation, so I can't get into a relationship. I thought you knew that."

She turns her face from his, forcing his hand to drop. "I can't believe this," she says in a low voice before shoving past him. "I can't believe that I fell for any of this. Have a good life, Malfoy."

The library has seen its fair share of females stomping out of the doors today as Hermione hurries to make it out of the same room that shelters the snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is an original story by thefirstwitch (that's me, hi!) and the whole book (30 chapters in all) is available on Wattpad under the same username and title. Thank you for supporting small authors.


	3. Chapter Two

**SHE MAKES IT UP TWO FLIGHTS OF STAIRS BEFORE DIZZINESS STOPS HER IN HER TRACKS.**

Hermione's clammy hand slips on the polished railing as she attempts to steady herself, and she is forced to plop on the hard stair beneath her. Resting her head against the cool stone wall offers a bit of relief, but her breathing is labored and her vision threatens to go black. She attempts to quell the thunderous sea in her stomach by breathing in her nose and out of  her mouth. Carefully counting each breath and the seconds she holds them, her mind eases off of the nausea that has seized her. She closes her eyes and rests her head against the cold wall once more.

The next time she opens her eyes, she is surprised to find herself in a bed that is not hers. Glancing around frantically allows her to realize that she is in a room in the hospital wing. Darkness has fallen over the school and only flickering gas-lamps give the room a warm glow. Next to the lamp on her bedside table is her wand. Her fingers grasp the thin wood; sudden comfort floods her as the ornate pattern presses gently into her palm.

Her legs are heavily weighed down, she realizes as she attempts to move from under the starchy covers.

_"_ _Lumos_ _."_

A silver light blossoms from the tip of the wand, illuminating the room entirely. Now, she notices that she is not alone in the room. On her legs lays a ball of caramel colored fur that she instantly recognizes as Crookshanks.

"Silly cat," she whispers as he unfurls from his cozy ball to raise his head. As she pats his head, he shuts his brown eyes lovingly, enjoying the moment.

When she is sure that her cat has gotten a fairly decent introduction, although she knows Crookshanks could be petted all night and still find room to complain, she looks up at her best friends, who are sleeping across the room in uncomfortable chairs.

Ginny snores softly, but Luna's large gray eyes slowly blink open as she comes to. She yawns wide before greeting Hermione in a hushed voice. She then rubs Ginny's arm to wake the girl gently.

"How long have I been out?"

"All day, I'm afraid," Luna replies just as Ginny sits up in her chair.

The redhead rubs her eyes wildly; waking up at unexpected times has never been a skill of hers.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember, I was on my way to the dorms -"

She then recalls falling ill in the stairwell.

"Strangely enough, Blaise found you in the stairwell. He said you were passed out when he found you." Ginny stands from her seat to manually turn the knobs on each of the three lanterns in the room, instantly brightening the room enough that Hermione can end her  _Lumos_  and return her wand to the space on the side table.

"It's probably just dehydration," she says. It's been a stressful few weeks as she's struggled to accept the new changes to her life. "Graduation has me stressed - more than I thought possible, I guess."

Ginny turns to look over her shoulder at Luna.

_"What?"_

She turns back to look at Hermione.

"You know you can trust us, right? We love you, and we would never judge you. You know that? Right?" Her brown eyes glint a fiery golden hue in the lantern light; thick brows crease over them as she composes herself into a more serious expression.

"Well, of course, I trust you two. Why would you even ask that?" Suddenly, her heart begins to pick up pace; it thuds loudly against her chest.  _Do they know about that night,_  she wonders with fear.

"Then, why would you keep something so important from us? I've told you everything - you were the first person I went to when Blaise and I got together. I plan to have you as my maid-of-honor next fall, for Merlin's sake! So, why wouldn't you tell me?" Ginny's breathing has turned to panting as she expels the final remnants of her bottled-up frustrations.

Hermione glances over her friend to make eye contact with Luna, who silently nods before standing up to walk over to Ginny. She rests a gentle hand on her back.

"Gin?"

Ginny meets her eyes.

"I may be wrong," Luna begins, turning her eyes to Hermione. "But I don't think that even Hermione is aware of her condition."

Hermione's brows knit together.

"What do you mean? What condition?" Suddenly, she feels nauseous again.

Ginny glances between them before sighing.

"Am I really the one who is gonna have to say it?"

Luna nods, and all Hermione can do is sit in silence as she waits for an explanation, although she believes this will only bring more questions than answers from the way the pair before her exchanges glances.

"Just tell me, please," she begs. "Or else, I'll go find Pomfrey myself and demand -"

"- you're pregnant, Hermione."

She is interrupted by Ginny, but instead of arguing the proper way to intervene in a conversation, she focuses on the accusation.

 _Can it be_ , she wonders with ever-rising fear and dread. The flat expressions on the faces of her friends makes her realize that they're not joking. Her stomach clenches painfully.

"I'm going to throw up," she says as she shoves herself off of the bed and onto the hard floor. She hurriedly snatches the trash bin from under the side table before releasing all the contents of her belly loudly into the bin.


	4. Chapter Three

**THE NIGHT PASSES AS SLOWLY AS IT POSSIBLY CAN; MINUTES DRIP BY LIKE MOLASSES.**

As soon as the sun peaks over the horizon though, Hermione sneaks out of her room, and attempts to leave the hospital wing, but she is stopped by Madam Pomfrey's second-in-command, a spindly woman with jet-black hair, despite her obvious advanced age.

"You cannot simply leave," she says, quiet enough that she doesn't disturb the other students who are sleeping around them. "There are many things you still have to do. We have a protocol for pregnancies at Hogwarts."

"I'm not the first, then?"

"Oh, Merlin. No," she says, laughing a bit too loud for such an early hour. "It has been quite some time since the last time we had a pregnancy, to be honest. However, once the morning progresses to a more decent time, we will begin calling around to find you a doctor so you can set up future appointments, get a check up, and the like."

Hermione shakes her head.

"I've got it covered already," she says, quickly. "I don't need help, but really, thank you."

She makes a beeline for the doors at the end of the room. No one stops her, so she is free to roam the castle without an audience.

The Potion's classroom is locked with a very powerful charm, and it takes Hermione several attempts to finally crack the spell. The door swings open with a creak, and it wails again as she shuts the door behind her.

She weaves through the desks until she makes it to the front of the class. Off to the right is the pantry where most of the ingredients necessary to make any number of potions sit. She crosses the space between Slughorn's desk and the pantry door and seals herself inside the small room.

_"Lumos."_

Her wand lights up the small room brightly, allowing her to search the shelves without strain. Her fingers graze the parchment labels, carefully examining the elegant script; making a mistake here could be deadly.

After several minutes of scouting, she comes up with the ingredients for a motion-sickness elixir; she knows there must be a morning sickness potion recipe somewhere out there, but she never thought to memorize it. Being pregnant has always been something she kept in recesses of her mind. She hardly ever thought on the subject, even while she was with Ron.

"This will have to do," she says to herself before shrinking the bottles and shoving them in the pocket of her cloak.  _"Nox."_

The room instantly floods with darkness as she exits the small room.

"Hey, you."

Her heart jumps at the sound of his voice. Turning, she locks eyes with Draco. He's sitting at Slughorn's desk with a stack of parchment sprawled out before him; student's assignments, most like.

"What are you doing here?" She studies him up and down as he rises from the old leather chair.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he quips with a grin; then he grows serious. "But I won't. I need your help with something."

A single brow raises in disbelief.

"You need my help? What kind of problem could the great Malfoy not figure out on his own?" She steps forward, closing the gap between them by another twelve inches.

"This," he says, placing a scribbled on piece of parchment in front of her. "Read it."

She takes the slip of paper from his grasp, lowering it to a comfortable reading level.

**_PETITION TO HAVE MALFOY REMOVED FROM HOGWARTS_ **

She scans down the list of names; half of them aren't even eighth year students, most seem to be year three and below. Still, they've amassed to over a hundred, and there are some pretty prominent names leading the cause.

Her eyes meet his tentatively as she hands him the parchment back.

"What do you expect me to do, Malfoy?"

He crumbles the paper into a ball before tossing it in the bin.

"I was hoping you could talk to Finnegan, and the others. Tell them I'm not this person they make me out to be. I've changed, considerably so in the last year. Even you know that." He glances over at her; a strange softness stares back at her.

"I thought we were keeping things casual?"

"Granger - please?"

She feels a sense of  _deja-vu_  wash over her; the scene between them all too familiar to the last time they talked, except Hermione was the one giving the desperate gaze. A brilliant idea strikes her, one she takes from Malfoy's own book.

"Oh, Malfoy, you've forgotten one thing," she says with a grin. Her feet glide across the floor as she closes the gap between them. Inhaling, she is enveloped in the smooth, bourbon-like scent of his cologne. Her confidence wavers for a moment, but this is still the best she's felt all day, so she leans close to his face. So close in fact, that another inch would bring their lips together. A thin smile lifts her face as she sees his eyes flutter shut.

_Got you -_

She takes a step back, batting her lashes; she appears innocent, until her brows knit in the middle. A frown replaces the smile.

"You forget that I owe you nothing. What goes on between us is under a no-strings-attached agreement, right? That should include favors. I'm going to be moving far away from here after graduation. I won't have to see any of you again. So, what does it matter to me if the others hate your guts? Or, if you get kicked out of Hogwarts? You have the money to do what you want. What are you even here for, anyway?"

She watches as his normally carefree facade melts away. His brows crease, but not in anger. He seems hurt. His lips set firmly into a crisp line as he turns from her to the cluttered desktop. When he plops down into the chair, he gives a sigh, but he doesn't say anything more.

Hermione stares at the back of his head for another second before walking out of the classroom. It's only when she's emptying her cloak pockets to dress down that she realizes Malfoy let her leave with the potions from the pantry.

 _Maybe he forgot all about them_ , she tries to tell herself as she begins to resize the little glass jars. She places them neatly on the top of her desk, alongside a bowl she snagged from the eighth year kitchen. She opens the window to allow a solid airflow; she doesn't want to pass out again. Zabini won't be around to save her.

The concoction is fairly easy to make, and to be perfectly honest, it isn't the worst potion she's had to drink. So, she leans back in the chair as she waits for the effects to kick in.


	5. Chapter Four

**THE DAY IS BUSY WITH COURSEWORK AND ALL HERMIONE WANTS TO DO IS SLEEP.**

But, when she enters her dorm room after classes let out, she doesn't jump under the covers. Instead, she trades out her school uniform for a pair of sweatpants and a dark pull-over hoodie. She then bundles herself in a thick winter coat. After grabbing her wand and some Muggle money she keeps in the small safe in the bottom of her wardrobe, she heads for Hogsmeade.

Despite it only being a little past six at night, the sky is painted purple and navy; a spattering of stars twinkle gently behind the ghostly remnants of clouds. Thankfully, tall lamp posts line the pathway down to the quint town below.

As she crunches through the snow, her thoughts turn to the baby growing inside of her.

 _Is there even really a baby in there_ , she wonders.  _Perhaps the old crone's eyes are going, and she simply made a mistake._

_But what if I'm wrong?_

She hasn't thought much on what she's going to do. She knows who the father is - without a doubt, so why does she strangely want to keep the baby? Surely, he wouldn't want anything to do with the child. She's positive on that one. His family would most certainly disown him and take away his inheritance, if they ever found out. And for what? A child he never asked for?

She couldn't do that to him, even with all he's ever done to her. It's not like she wants to ruin his life; what happened was unintentional. However, she also doesn't want to adopt out the child, despite the obvious positive aspects of the act. She could graduate early, like a lot of the eighth year students chose before the school year started. With her background and recognition in the war, she could easily land a job with the Ministry. She's helped with Teddy enough to know how the general workload is when it comes to caring for an infant - and her child won't be part werewolf or part metamorphic. Just a half-blood newborn witch or wizard. So, no color-changing abilities or monthly wolf-pup transformations.

 _There's always the possibility of them being a squib_ , she reminds herself as she arrives at the outside perimeter of Hogsmeade, where the safety boundaries end, and she DisApparates to a side street all the way in London.

The sidewalks are empty of any passersby; the rain has driven them in for the night. The stars have vanished behind a thick cloud cover as well. The wind bites at her bare skin as she trudges through the rain, which pricks her face as she walks against its force. The assault ends when she reaches a hole-in-the-wall convenience store between a shoe shop and a vacant lot that used to house Muggle electronics.

The bell jingles loudly overhead as she enters. She glances around before stepping any further into the store. The stagnant air smells of fried foods, and the tiles on the floor are scuffed with black marks and sticky residue suctions her shoes in place. But, none of the several other customers scanning aisles even look in her direction, and the blue-haired cashier at the counter doesn't even greet her.

No one knows her name and no one can run back to Hogwarts and tell the entire school about her little secret. She presses forward, feeling a bit more relaxed about her decision to come all the way to London.

After a few minutes of searching the store, she discovers the pregnancy tests are stocked in front by the register. She inhales a deep breath before approaching the counter.

"Good evening," she mumbles out of politeness before gathering a handful of different pregnancy tests. She doesn't stop to check brands or prices, as long as it says pregnancy test. She eyes the boxes of condoms beside the tests, but decides she's going to stay away from sex for a while.

 _Until I'm at least thirty,_  she reassures herself.

The cashier scans the boxes, and the moments seem to tick by annoyingly slow. A line begins to form behind her and the nape of her neck grows hot from embarrassment. She snatches a couple of bags of sweets from the shelf to her right and tosses them with her items to purchase.

 _As if that will hide the truth_ , her mind retorts darkly.

A frown presses her lips firmly together, even after she leaves the store. It isn't until she arrives at her second destination that her mouth raises in a smile.

The door to Grimmauld Place opens slowly, revealing her good friend, Harry; on his hip is little Teddy, who is sporting a shade of pink in his hair.

"May I come in?"


End file.
